Skorpix
Skorpix, Elemental Prince of Earth, Lord of the Shadows is an Elemental Prince created to rule a portion of the kingdom of Xaterex, and is one of the Shadowy Ones. He was a key player in the Xaterex Wars as well as the Hybrid Wars and the Twilight War. Biography Creation Skorpix was created by the Great Beings to serve in the dimension of Xaterex, later to be known as the Zone of Darkness. His creation was particularly painful for him, planting thoughts in his mind of killing whoever created him. Once created and given a purpose, Skorpix managed to gain some emotional control over himself. The Great Beings instructed him to rule the Earth Kingdom in Xaterex. For a time, he reigned as a wise and just leader, but eventually succumbed to corruption by his powers- at a certain unknown point in his life, he met Windeus, the ruler of the Sky Kingdom, the only known portion of Xaterex untouched by Skorpix, and eventually was promoted after the Great Being War to serve as a member of the Union of Xaterex. He encountered many Elementals and Elemental Princes during this time, and eventually gathered together a large group with Eostra, who coined the group with the name the Shadowy Ones. Unknown to him, they were being manipulated by the dark lord Nihiltidax, who had been freed from his dimensional prison and wished to rule all of the universes. After fleeing from Xaterex and using a dangerous shadow weapon, the group fled to an alternate reality. However, soon after the beginning of the Matoran Universe War, one of the Shadowy Ones, Arcturas, betrayed the others, scattering the Weapons of Evil and killing a Shadowy One. Skorpix and some of his legions, however, were able to escape the Fiendflames. Matoran Universe Upon arriving within the Matoran Universe, Skorpix and his fellow servants remained in hiding for a period, until the circumstances of an unidentified war eventually forced him to return to Xaterex. Upon arrival, he discovered that his kingdom had been damaged by the Shadow Cataclysm had transformed it into a pitch black void with barren landscapes, dying plant life, and ruined cities. The war was faught with with a collection of individuals lead by Umbra, and a being named The Guardian of Dawn. Umbra was eventually killed, as were some of Skorpix's warriors. After the death of Umbra and the decimation of Skorpix's soldiers, Skorpix managed to capture and kill Lesovikk, and later was able to kill the Guardian of Dawn. A being named Ion, under the command of Umbra's last general, attacked Skorpix's temporary base. However, Ion was defeated and fused with Skorpix, causing the surrender of the remainder of Umbra's allies. Soon after the war, a Guardian of the Mask of Time known as Frost approached Skorpix, offering him a way to open a portal to Bara Magna. With her might added to that of Skorpix/Ion, the group was able to open a portal to Bara Magna. There, Skorpix managed to crush the wills of two Glatorian, Tarix and Strakk, adding more forces to his group. He was later attacked by Tahu, who was wearing the Golden Armor, and was defeated. He and the remainder of his group then witnessed the Battle of Bara Magna and the death of Teridax. Later, the group was attacked by Gresh and Ackar, and with more Glatorian reinforcements arriving, Skorpix was forced to flee through the portal. After his defeat on Bara Magna, a mental conflict between the minds of Ion and Skorpix took place. Ion, knowing that he could not control their shared body for very long, opened a portal to the Pit, hoping to keep Skorpix there forever. Within the Pit, Ion encountered a Makuta known as "Guardian", whom he purified with Skorpix's powers. He later encountered a Toa known as Melnox, whom he was able to purify with his powers. At an unknown point the Matoran known only as Dark encountered Ion, and tried to kill him unknown reasons, but instead, was mutated and allied with Ion. Eventually, there was an explosion of some kind, in which the minds and bodies of Skorpix and were separated, allowing Skorpix to become whole again. He then warred with Ion for several weeks until another explosion, in which Ion, the Pit Guardians, two Matoran, and Skorpix were sent to Voya Nui. Skorpix shortly fled following this incident. Skorpix then went into hiding at the Tower of Dreams, and sent two of his warriors, a demonic Corpsian and an ex-Dark Hunter named Zoth to kill Ion. The attempt failed, forcing Skorpix to stay low for a time. Conquest After the defeat of Teridax, Skorpix rebuilt his legions from nothing, and eventually conquered all of of the universes while Nihiltidax corrupted and destroyed the legions of the Great Beings and the Hand of Mata Nui from within. Eventually, Nihiltidax's armies, along with those of the Shadowy Ones, took over most of the Xaterex Multiverse, forming the Corpse Empire. He conquered the almost desterted Matoran Universe. However, a small group of beings began to resist his rule. Eventually, after securing Spherus Magna, Skorpix hunted down Arcturas, eventually sending the Corpsian girl Nightshade to spy on Arcturas. Eventually Nightshade was able to lure Shardak and Arcturas into a trap, where Arcturas was mortally wounded by the Fury and killed by Skorpix. Realizing that Arcturas had given the Ignika, attacked the Hand base, where he knew Shardak was hiding. However, the attack failed, due to the stupidity of a Burning Arm of Corpse, and the Corpsian attack was repulsed. Enraged by the stupidity of Burnarm, ordered Windeus to experiment on Burnarm, as well as Corpse, a prototype Aspect. Windeus gave Corpse consciousness and new armor, making him a deadly assassin. Burnarm was outfitted with amazing new armor and a Kanohi Ruru. He also got an old weapon found in storage that turned out to be a weapon destined for him- the Scythe of Creation. Skorpix watched as these "brothers" trained, and noticed Burnarm had started calling himself Blast. When asked why, he said he blasted a crater into the ground and, now that he did not have a burning arm, would prefer a different name. Skorpix did not care what Blast called himself and continued watching them train. Blast, as it turned out, did not like Skorpix's motives and ran from Skorpix, creating a partner matoran named Silver. Skorpix, knowing Blast's weaknesses, sent out Nightshade and Shadowbringer, two elite Corpsian assassins, and Windeus, to kill him and SIlver. When this failed, as Blast continued teleporting, Skorpix created a Matoran just like Silver named Dust who would be a spy. Dust, hating Skorpix for capturing him and forcing him to kill innocents, joined Blast and Silver instead, then later joined the Hand. Later, Skorpix discovered the betrayal of two of his servants, Baral and Morak. In the battle that followed, Baral was killed, and Skorpix and the Fury proceeded to lead the Corpsian legions out of the Tower of Dreams, killing Morak and Guardian. However, the invasion was delayed when Banrax morphed into a deadly being called Flox, and intended to rule over Skorpix. Windeus, Nightshade, and Shadowbringer fought with Skorpix, while Flareus was fused with Banrax into Flox. Flox was a master user of Evolution Sand and used it to his advantage. However, eventually Atarus escaped and Flareus unfused himself, leading to the victory for Skorpix. Banrax then fled. However, he was soon captured by Nightshaade, and returned to the Tower of Dreams, where he was imprisoned. Skorpix then led Banrax's legions out of the Tower and attacked bthe Hand of Mata Nu. The Fury, however, after attacking a group of Hand agents, including Blast, Shardak, Ion, Silencer, and Melnox, was killed by Silencer and his legions scattered, preventing open war against the Hand of Mata Nui. Shortly after the battle, Skorpix acquired the Prototype Ignika, stealing it from Scarapar in a later skirmish. Later, Skorpix discovered how to form himself into a deadly new form called General Dracabra. Blast, Shardak, and Atarus managed to defeat Dracabra temporarily in the Ice Caverns. Once he was defeated, Nightshade led an attack on their fort with a squad of Limiters, Shardak, Blast, and Atarus were forced to flee back to the Hand of Mata Nui base. Skorpix spoke with Varkanax in his dark realm again, and told him how they planned to reunite the Traitors and destroy the few surviving forces of good in the universe. Varkanax told Skorpix that his messangers are coming, than told him some secret instruction to be relayed to his Thirteenth Messanger, Eostra, the dreaded leader of the Traitors. The Messengers began appearing, and the Hand sensed a new threat. Eventually Skorpix led a massive attack on the Hand's base in the guise of Dracabra. The war began Sector 12, a dangerous place filled with the primitive Lines- prototype chutes. The Corpsians killed Melnox, Ion, Nidhiki, and many other agents. After conquering Sector 12, Skorpix continued on to the Hand's Base, and destroyed it as well, procaliming dominion over the universe. Shadowy Ones Skorpix later rejoined the other Shadowy Ones at the Caves of Roxtus. He sent a group of Limiters to capture the Toa Echo who was needed for the sacrifice of messengers. Later, when Shardak entered the caves, disguised as a Fanatic for the Shadowy Ones, Skorpix was the second to last Shadowy One whom Shardak met. After discussing the Sacrifice of Messengers with Shardak, Eostra Nihiltian appeared in the cavern near Skorpix. Later, Skorpix personally killed Valxx, the 12th Messenger of Varkanax, and then performed a dark ritual alongside Nex and Eostra, announcing their intent to kill Shardak. Blast, however, overheared, and was able to escape the three Shadowy Ones without them noticing. The Shadowy Ones then gathered in the central chamber, summoning Varkanax from his netherdimension. The Shadowy Ones were then attacked by Echo, Shardak, Blast, and Kyhrex, who were later joined by Zoth and a group of other Hand of Mata Nui agents. Although the Shadowy Ones defeated the invaders, they were unable to prevent them from fleeing the caves carrying the Shadow Orb fragment. Skorpix, Nex, and Lariska later captured Shardak, who was alone, wandering after being seperated from Kyhrex, and forced him to lead the Shadowy Ones to Kyhrex. The Hand agents attacked the Shadowy Ones as well, while an army of Limiters of Corpse attacked the Hand. During the battle, Nex betrayed the Shadowy Ones, destroying the Shadow Orb fragment temporarily. Skorpix and Lariska were able to grab the Shadow Orb, however, Shardak, possessing the body of Varkanax, managed to fling the Shadow Orb into Varkanax's netherdimension, hauling the Elemental Demon into the void after the Orb. With the loss of the Orb, the Limiters were defeated, and the remaining Shadowy Ones were forced to flee. Second Hybrid War Skorpix later returned to the Tower of Dreams, regrouping his Corpsian armies. He later masterminded a plot with Lariska and Windeus to create Hybrids out of the remainder of the Dark Hunters. Lariska succeeded in her plot, causing the Shadowed One to surrender control of his body to Varkanax, with most of the other Dark Hunters following him. During the Battle of the Toa Gathering, Skorpix's servants succeeded in capturing Blast, however, the Toa was able to escape soon after. Skorpix later jouneyed to the Odina Splinter Dimension, where he fought in the Battle of Odina. After retreating from the central Hybrid chamber, Skorpix was confronted by Blast, who managed to overwhelm the Elemental and his servant Windeus. Skorpix was forced to flee his body and attempted to possess Blast, however, he was unable to do so and his Soul Ball was shattered. A peice of his soul posessed the damaged body of Windeus, although Blast was able to overwhelm him with the aid of Mata Nui and Shardak. Skorpix later regained control of his Soul Ball and subsequently his body with the aid of Banrax. After regrouping with Flareus and Windeus, the quartet returned to the Tower of Dreams, and later fought in the first First Battle of Dreams, where he was able to wound Shardak/Blast, however, he was knocked unconsious by Shardak/Blast. The entity attempted to fire the Scepter of Good at him, however, a Aspect of Corpse hauled his leader's prone body to safety. Skorpix later awoke within the tower, and gathered a small group of Hybrids and Corpsians together and led them to the top of the Tower, intending to kill Shardak/Blast. However, before he was able to reach the upper turrets, the tower was destroyed. Skorpix narrowly escaped the collapsing tower, along with the majority of his Corpsian armies. In the aftermath of the Hybrid Wars, Skorpix recreated the Tower of Dreams from rubble, and ordered Fury to upgrade the power of the imcompetent soldier Red, whom Skorpix blamed the destruction of the Hybrids on. The Corpsians later watched as the Odina Splinter Dimension was utterly consumed, killing any Dark Hunters remaining on the demiplane. Teridax's Return Later, Varkanax approached Skorpix, telling him of his meeting with Teridax's trapped spirit and how the Matuka planned to return. Eostra sent out a beacon to Teridax, knowing his return would tip the balance of the Veil irreparebly and possibly destroy any hope for the Hand. However, the three beings heard the Matoran Dark attemting to spy on them, and they created a charade about how the Elemental Demons were planning to return, promting Dark to lead the Hand of Mata Nui out onto the Scoured Plains. During the resulting battle against Skorpix's armies and the Hand of Mata Nui, Nightshade encountered Shardak, Blast, and Kyhrex, flinging them into the Core Void. Skorpix, Windeus, and Eostra Nihiltian subsequently entered the Core Processor, calling the remaining Corpsians to their side. Blast and Shardak attempted to destroy the Shadowy Ones, wounding Skorpix. However, Eostra reset the coordinates and Teridax began his return once more. Shardak led a charge up the Core Processor, and in the resulting battle the Shadowy Ones were defeated. However, Kyhrex was injured badly by a blow from a Limiter of Corpse, and Skorpix managed to overcome Shardak. Blast, meanwhile, presumably killed Skorpix, hauling the wounded Elemental into the Core Void, however, Skorpix dragged the Toa into the Void with him. Abilities and Traits Skorpix is extremely powerful, with complete control over earth and shadow. He is also pure evil, and borders on the edge of sanity. There is only one being in any universe he truly fears- the dreaded Eostra, the most powerful traitor of them all. Skorpix can also change form, as seen in the image to the left. BIONICLE.com Stats Trivia *Skorpix is the only member of the Seven Traitors who doesn't maintain a low profile. So far he has failed to destroy the Hand. But with the other Traitors by his side... *Skorpix's and Windeus' Corpsian Armies are an imitation of Eostra's traitors. *Skorpix's Death Knight and Elemental Prince forms were created by Minish Link. The Spectral Destroyer form was created by TheSlicer as Tetrack Nui Appearences *''Dissolution'' (first appearence) *''Writhing Darkness'' *''Condemnation'' *''Expulsion'' *''Impact'' *''Twilight Void'' See Also *Skorpix/Gallery Category:User:Varkanax39 Category:Xaterex Multiverse Storyline Category:Shadowy Ones Category:Characters